<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where is your boy tonight by Shekiyah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012046">Where is your boy tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shekiyah/pseuds/Shekiyah'>Shekiyah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, F/M, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shekiyah/pseuds/Shekiyah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shelby men are invited to a Russian orgy party to celebrate their agreement to help the royal family. After the men are checked for affiliation tattoos, they are thrown into a wild party. Anna sees John and is immediately drawn to him.<br/>"Be who they want you to be," Tatiana's wide eyes shone dark as they darted around the room. "But when they cry in passion, learn from them. Then bring it to me."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Shelby &amp; Original Female Character(s), John Shelby/Original Female Character(s), John Shelby/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where is your boy tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't really write explicit things, so this is new to me. Just a warning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Remember ladies,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tatiana Patrovna strutted around the room of half dressed women in her lace lingerie, running her fingers along one maid's back as she bent over to put on stockings, across another maid's arm as she straightened her skirts, looking over each and every woman. Each woman had to be perfect. The princess resembled a general overlooking her troops before war. In a way, Anna supposed she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"These men don't know Russian women. They think women are soft. Vulnerable." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tatiana's wild eyes danced along every strap, every lace garment, every painted face in front of her. The duchess had hired the best whores as maids, and paid them well when the entire family left Russia to come to England. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The staff already knew what was expected of them. The family was rich, bored. Bored Russian royalty was dangerous. The staff sated every whim. </span>
  <em>
    <span>England would have crumbled by now if not,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anna mused as she watched Tatiana flit between each girl. She was already bored of this pep talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be who they want you to be," Tatiana's wide eyes shone dark as they darted around the room. "But when they cry in passion, learn from them. Then bring it to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight was not a regular night. Three brothers were to join the festivities and every woman was to be on guard. Men often talked when their balls were empty and the lights were low. Men told secrets they wouldn't admit under torture. Men were weak that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna was just another maid. Another whore brought over from the old country, here to entertain the wild family and whomever else she was instructed to. She had been with them for years, watching the parties grow wilder with each passing phase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In England, the family no longer seemed bored. Instead, they seemed like they could no longer return to what society would deem a normal life. Too many orgies, too many nights with a gun to their head laughing and hoping to find the correct chamber, too often feeling the rush of adrenaline and subsequent crash of psyche that came with the roaring highs of the drugs and sex. They were unhinged, mad with power, and she had decided long ago that she was fine with watching it play out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna's dark hair and features that were common back home held a sense of wrongness in England. They stuck out against those that looked carefully enough. So far she has only been allowed outside of the house once, to get food from the market. Her dark eyes had watched all of the England common folk bustle about with curiosity. How did they live in comparison? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had eyed a man with a fruit stand, watching him carefully as she traced over the options with her lithe fingers. He had nodded good morning to her and she smiled, lifting an apple from the stand and taking a large bite. She rolled the sweet fruit over her tongue as she decided to play with him. Why? Because why not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to tell her the price of the apple, and she gulped the bite down, playfully spreading the apple juices that ran down her hand along her exposed throat. Now it was his turn to gulp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She came back from the market late, with a bag of apples that she did not pay for and the knowledge that English men were far easier than she had imagined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anna," Tatiana snapped, and she jerked her head out of her daydreams. "What did I say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna assessed the woman in front of her as she hiked her leg onto a chair to put her stockings on. She did not bother to have them perfect; they wouldn't be on long anyway. Tatiana watched her with cold eyes as she stepped in between her legs, her fingers dancing along Anna's knee and up the stocking to her inner thigh. Her fingers lazily played with the fabric between her legs as she waited for an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want us to fuck the three Englishmen within an inch of their lives, so they are ruined from their wives and tell us every boring secret they have," Anna sounded, completely ignoring the cool fingers that traced her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tatiana teasing fingers swatted her. Anna flinched as the princess turned away and walked into the middle of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said, the leader, the one that goes by Thomas, is mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tatiana glared at every woman in the room, waiting for defiance. None spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The other two, do whatever they want," she waved away the harshness she had just possessed. "What might blow their mind could be silly to you. Do it anyway, and do it with ferver."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A round of mumbled agreements echoed. The princess nodded, more to herself than the girls, and left without another word. The men were coming, and she had to get ready herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna finished putting on her maid  skirt and top and sat in the seat, waiting as the other maids got ready and gossiped among themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What could be so interesting about three Englishmen?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Englishmen came through the doors with the princess and the duchess hours into when the party began. Murmurs between help warned that they had already been welcomed with mind games; the two royal women had stripped the brothers down to assess them, the men tearing buttons from shirts like wild animals. One or two maids had been given the shirts to mend already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Russian men had already started on vodka, cocaine, and women that morning. The party had already risen to the haze of fucking in the open, half naked women parading around as they like by the time the three Shelbys eyed the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna had already entertained some of the men, but easily sloughed off their advances as the newcomers arrived. She had even managed to keep her maid outfit on. The stockings, however, had been long tossed into the fireplace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched the men, bug-eyed by the general activities of the den. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking hell, Tommy," one breathed as he ran his hand along his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remember, play nice," the dark haired one said, clear blue eyes coldly looking around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna held her breath for the few seconds his eyes had looked at her. They were so calculating. That had to be the one Tatiana was after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sit with me, Tommy," Tatiana simpered, taking the dark haired man's hand and leading him to a couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another maid appeared beside the older looking brother with the mustache, leading him toward a chair. She brought him his own bottle of vodka. The last brother continued looking around the room, giggling uncomfortably but looking at everything like it was Christmas morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna slipped past the duchess, who took her place by the fireplace to watch, and picked up an almost full bottle of vodka from a bucket of ice that sat beside one of the couches with an maid and a Russian man fucking slowly. She ran her hand along the Shelby brother's bicep and squeezed, a coy smile across her lips as he whipped his head around to see who had approached him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you like some company? Vodka?" Anna said, lilting her accent at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes looked over her outfit as she handed him the bottle of liquor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuh," he said stiffly, eyes not leaving her hem as he cleared his throat, "sure. I was just about to ask those two men if I could enter their poker game."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you will need me," Anna said as she wrapped her arm around his and led him to the table. "It is strip poker. The girls undress as you play."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't realize," he said, looking over the two bearded men sitting at the table with half dressed women on their laps. "Name's John. Yours?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna pulled the chair out for John, motioning for him to sit. As he did, she made herself comfortable sitting on his lap, moving his arm to her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>He wants to play poker with you," </span>
  </em>
  <span>she said to the men in Russian. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Deal him in. Let him win.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men laughed amongst themselves and complied, throwing their cards in the center to start a new game. The women chittered on their laps but made no move to put clothing back on. Anna leaned against John, twisting to put her hand on his chest and her mouth to his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're starting a new game for you now," she said, feeling him gulp as her lips brushed his ear. "And you may call me whatever you like, John. Who do you want me to be?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna trailed a finger along his neck as she leaned away to look him in the eye. John's blue eyes were wide and watching the table where his cards lay. With a deep breath he met her dark eyes with his bright blue ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's start with your name, yeah?" A playful smirk appeared on his face as his grip tightened on her waist. "And we'll go from there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anna," she deftly moved his hand from her waist to her thigh along the hem of her short skirt as she leaned forward to pick up his cards and handed them to him. "Better drink to catch up. The men don't like sober players."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking hell," he breathed, handing the cards back to her and picking up the bottle he had sat beside his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He guzzled it down and the men made cheering noises, squeezing their women to their laps. One woman was completely topless, only her skirt and panties on while the man bounced her on his knee to watch her tits jiggle. The other woman had only her top and panties on, but her man had become impatient and was groping through her clothing as she giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna innocently shifted in his lap, trying to tempt John as he drank nearly a third of the bottle. His hand squeezed her thigh as a warning and she laughed as he set the bottle down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That enough for you fucks?" He growled as he took his cards roughly from Anna's hands. "Let's play."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna would move occasionally in his lap, but used the game to watch the room. To watch the other brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I sewed your buttons back on," the maid said as she ran her hands across the older brother's chest, "I wanted to make sure I did a good job."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur took a swig of the bottle of vodka in his hand as he watched her hesitantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did a good job," he breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted a button up, circling it in her fingers deftly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I did not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The maid took the older his hand and guided him up from his chair and out of the room. Anna smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other one, Tommy, the leader, was leaned on a couch, Tatiana laying against him under his arm. She looked bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you play games with people with no benefit to you?" Tommy asked, annoyance across his face as he took another drink from his glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In Russia because we were bored," Tatiana said succinctly. "In England because we don't know how to stop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna moved on, ignoring the rest of the conversation to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She looked back to the table as John cheered, his arm squeezing her closer as he threw his cards at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We won, Anna," he cheered again as she looked to the two sullen Russians for confirmation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That means," she said, softly pressing his arm to release her, "that I no longer need my top."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna grabbed the fabric and lifted it above her head, throwing it to the topless girl on the other side of the table with a giggle. John's hand stilled on her thigh as he leaned back with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When you win here," Anna said, twisting in his arms to face him, "your whore loses clothes, not your opponents." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ears turned a light pink as she shimmied at him with a laugh, her head thrown back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's rarely a game that doesn't end in fucking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John's eyes were fixed on her, and she gave a throaty chuckle as his hand grabbed blindly for the bottle at the floor. He was attracted to her, at least. The pressure in his pants would not lie about that. He took another large gulp of vodka as the cards were dealt again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna watched as one of the men, the one with the girl who only had panties and a shirt on, began whispering in the girl's ear. She nodded, stood up and turned around to kneel before him and undo his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back at John, who tried to ignore the scene in front of him as he picked up his cards, but his eyes wandered to her bobbing head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quick sweep of the room told Anna that Tommy and Tatiana were also gone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>These brothers are shy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Russian men began muttering as John threw his hand at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Won again," he said and looked at the Russian who muttered in front of him, his hands grabbed the back of the woman's bobbing head to bare her down on him as he gritted his teeth. Anna smiled, earning John's gaze that couldn't help but flicker to her chest before he met her eyes again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lucky for you," she said as she stood in front of him, topless with her hands at the waist of her skirt. "I have no underwear." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped out of the skirt and stepped closer to sit on his knee. His eyes were wide and his mouth slack as she straddled his leg facing him. She playfully grinded against his thigh, letting his eyes be glued to the motion, before she leaned back and took his new cards from the table. She stretched, watching his gaze travel up her naked body as she fanned his cards in front of her face to hide her smile. He was too easily shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happens if I win again?" He panted, licking his lips as he reached for the cards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna pulled them away from his reach and pushed herself up his thigh, twisting so their cheeks touched as she showed him his cards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You, my Englishman," Anna said breathily into his ear. "Win all three of us, or whoever you wish. I can promise you, you want me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John's eyes started to dilate as his mouth parted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The game, -- what little it could be called that -- was short lived. One man was completely engrossed in the lips around his cock, the other taken to pinching his maid's nipples until she screamed as she bounced on his knee, and John was uncomfortably frozen under Anna as she writhed on his thigh and moaned into his ear, completely breaking the concentration he was trying so hard to have on the card game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the men finally threw all their cards down, John turned pale when the other men grumbled again and quickly became engrossed with their women. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna looked over her shoulder to the cards on the table and smiled a Cheshire cat grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You won."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could answer, she lifted herself from his soaked pant leg and grabbed his chin. He stood, meeting her eyes as she led him backwards, blindly reaching behind her for the door to a side den she knew was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You seem to be the type to want privacy," Anna purred. "Should I call the others?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no," John breathed, looking into her black eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As I thought," she said and opened the door and led him in. She let go of his face as he stepped through the threshold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John took a deep breath as he turned and  closed the door before he turned back to her. She was still so close, he went to take a step back and hit the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, I--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me what you like," she whispered as she pressed against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have a wife, Esme--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She doesn't have to know," she said, leaning to run her tongue along the shell of his ear, "unless she likes to know about these things."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, she's just had a child--" he stuttered, trying to grab at Anna's forearms and push her back. Just a little space. To breathe. She was so close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you've been without, poor man," she pouted mockingly, pressing against his hold. "Let me make it better. Do you love this wife? Do I resemble her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well you're both dark haired--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you love her?" Anna's eyes flashed as she smiled, grabbing his hand and pressing it toward her neck. "Do you hate her? Have you ever just wanted to squeeze the life--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop!" He bellowed as he pushed her back. He stomped past her, near the fireplace in the room, as he paced, muttering to himself and rubbing his face with his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna heard "fucking Russians" and "Tommy said they were fucking insane" mixed in with the rumblings, his tone frantic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was coming undone at the seams</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much pressure and he'll break -- but not how Tatiana wants him to. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She rushed to him, hushing him as she stopped his pacing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's enough, John," she soothed, his eyes wildly looking around the room at anything but her. "I'm only here to make you happy. What will make you happy, hmm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just let me fucking breathe, woman," he snapped as he stormed away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," Anna said as she crossed her arms and looked around the room. She shuffled in place uneasily, rubbing her arms as she began to notice the chill of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh for fucks sake," he muttered, looking at her and then darting his eyes away as he took his jacket off. "Here, wear this, come to the fire. You must be freezing prancing around like that, yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hesitantly came forward and allowed John to drape his jacket across her shoulders before she murmured a thanks and wrapped it tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments of silence, Anna dared to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What now, then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John exhaled shakily, scratching his neck and stealing a sideways look at the Russian in his coat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They expect you to fuck me, don't they?" He whispered. Anna hesitantly nodded, earning a nod in return as John ran his hand over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And my brothers will never let me hear the end of it if I don't," he mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you… not like girls?" Anna said slowly. "I can call in one of the men--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God no," John laughed. "I just… it don't feel right…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna shifted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John's eyes softened as he looked at her and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're bloody gorgeous, darling," his smile turned lopsided. "It's not that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the air again. John exhaled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about this," he said, his hands pushing the air down to the floor. "How about we walk out there and say we did. I'll tell them all that you sucked the soul out of me cock with those lips of yours, and you can tell your princess I cried like a little baby, or whatever will make her happy, yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll go out there, you can continue to be my girl for the night, and no one knows any different. Keep my coat till the morning if you like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, John."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face brightened and he held out his arm. Anna stepped forward and slid under it, smiling at the odd man at her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go back, then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The old one," the maid said as she stood beside Anna as Tatiana ate breakfast at the table, "Arthur. He was hesitant but bred me like a dog. I think he whimpered a few times, but it only made him rougher."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tatiana hummed as she drank her tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And the other?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The youngest one is named John," Anna said with a yawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He refused to fuck me because he loves his wife, Esme, and they recently had a child. One of many. He was polite and attracted but wouldn't budge.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about him?" Tatiana snapped. "Out with it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was a fast lay," she said. "He came in my mouth after two strokes. He was so spent he never touched me after. He cries when he cums."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How boring," Tatiana laughed. "I suppose I did save the best for myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, princess," the maids droned. They were dismissed with a wave. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>